


The Winchester Child

by 1prittypony1



Category: Freemform: A Winchester House Story
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: Someone goes into the Winchester House. Who do they find inside? This is a Gothic story I had to write for English.





	The Winchester Child

When I walked to the black gates of the Winchester house a feeling of hopelessness and dread came over me. There were whispers of lights flickering on and off and a ghostly figures in the windows and unexplainable sounds coming from the empty house. When I walked in the mahogany wood doors creaked. The afternoon sun shined through the stained glass doors giving the house an eerie home feeling, as if someone lived there. It was unbearably cold so I had to find a room with a fireplace to warm myself with. That night there was a horrible thunderstorm as the bare gnarled knuckles of the trees knocked on the window, I was safe inside the house. I never noticed I fell asleep until I woke up to the morning sun shining through the square window, making the room appear cheery. I went and explored. Her house was strange. There was a door that opened to directly outside the house and I nearly fell down. There was a staircase that lead to the ceiling. I saw a grand ballroom with its checkered wood patterned floor and organ. I got lost and ended up In Ms. Winchesters main bedroom which happily had a piano. I went and started playing a made up melody that started happily and ended sad and hopeless. That night I heard someone crying but I didn’t know who or why they were crying. I searched for the sound and finally saw what appeared to be a young girl sobbing in the corner with knees to her chest. She had brown hair and was wearing a white nightdress. I approached the crying girl cautiously so I didn’t scare her. “Hey, it’s alright” I softly said. She finally realized I was there and she looked at me. Her eyes were red from crying. “W-who are you.” She cried, afraid and she tried to shrink into the corner. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Then I touched her arm. “Your freezing you poor thing,” I said as I picked her up. She gripped me like I was the only thing that could save her. I brought her into one of the rooms with a fireplace and started a fire. She lay on my lap as a rocked her back and forth. Soon she was asleep in my arms. I stayed awake to make sure she didn’t wake up because of nightmares. In the morning I woke up and found I had fallen asleep during the night and thankfully found her still asleep in my arms. So I stayed until she woke up. Rubbing her sleepy eyes she looked up at me. ”Good morning,” I said. She smiled at me. “So, what’s your name?” I asked. “Annie.” She told me. “What was your mommy’s name?” I asked. She told me “Sarah.” “Your mommy’s was Sarah Winchester?” The little girls nodded her head. “How old are you?” “Six.” Now that I looked she was very thin and she looked malnourished. “Are you hungry?” She said “Yes.” “I think I can make you breakfast,” I said. She smiled and led me to the kitchen where she got some eggs mysteriously from somewhere. So I ended up making both of us scrambled eggs. I wondered if she at any food at all. She staid “No one comes and makes me anything.” I wondered what others mysteries could this house still hide.


End file.
